Time travel and Skywalkers
by ijedi
Summary: Luke gets thrown out in the clone War to prevent the formation of Empire. Little does he know that he is a part of a cycle in a paradox of the time. Luke and Ahsoka try to change the inevitable, question is, will they sucseed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Visitor from the Future

Ahsoka Tano was in big trouble now. She was supposed to have her first mission by herself and what did she do? She went to get to kick Grievous in the ass for the rematch. Well, that did not go well, she thought since the little Jedi was defeated by the droid and put in prison, all her squad was killed. Ahsoka's most unpleasant memory was when she hit the floor as a result of the lightsaber fight and in the next instance her favorite Captain got stabbed through the heart. Soon, the rest of the squad was killed and she was taken to prison.

"Why did you not kill me, monster?" Ahsoka really wondered why the cyborg did not kill her. It might have been the fact that he grew softer and could not kill a child. No, she thought that was impossible. Probably she would be used by Dooku for some sinister purposes against the Republic.

"Count Dooku ordered me to keep you alive and unharmed. I am unaware on what use he can have of such annoying youngling as you but his orders were clear. If it were up to me, I would kill you right away"

Same there, Ahsoka though. She so wanted to kill the droid General that he almost could feel the hate flowing through her. No, Ahsoka realized, it is just what Count Dooku wants me to do, to turn me to the Dark Side! I will not succumb to the darkness as he did. Ahsoka saw that Grievous left the prison and started her meditation.

* * *

In the Jedi Temple Master Yoda received a message that the Toherent Company was missing. Yoda felt in the Force the deaths of clones but he was unsure about the padawan since the Dark Side clouded his vision. Yoda reasoned that since the clones were killed, Anakin's padawan joined the Force. The venerable Master thought of how he would tell that news to Anakin since he was rather emotional when it came to his attachments.

"Master Kenobi, could you tell your former Padawan to come to see me?" Master Yoda told to Obi Wan on the commlink, since he knew that Obi Wan and Anakin were eating together at Dex's café.

"Yes, Master Yoda, Anakin will come to see you shortly"

Anakin arrived to Yoda's room puzzled on what has happened. He got quite irritated by the fact that his lunch was just taken away from him and he needed to see Master Yoda for no apparent reason. That better be something worth my attention or I would be little angry at him and next time pull a prank.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Master Yoda?"

"Yes, Anakin, please sit down"

Anakin sat on a cozy cushion and looked at the ancient Jedi. He still was quite confused on what was going on and he was determined to find out.

"It might be unpleasant for you to hear this but hear it you must. Your Padawan Ahsoka Tano has joined the Force. Another Padawan assign to you I could."

"I don't want any more Padawans. Don't you see, Ahsoka's dead"

"Yes, but mourn her you should not. In the Force, there is no death"

Anakin did not want to listen to the Grand Master of the Jedi Order and left. He flew to see the only person who would really understand his pain and help him go over it. Anakin soon saw Padme and she comforted him.

* * *

Ahsoka finished her meditation and looked everywhere. Something changed in the Force, she almost could feel it. The Force was very strong in that place and she almost felt another Jedi being around. Something familiar was in the Force in that place, she thought as if her Master was there but she knew exactly that he could not possibly be there- that was just impossible.

Suddenly the young Togruta saw a blue light in her cell and looked at its source. The blue sphere glowed and started to increase in its size. Soon it was very bright and quite big as well and Ahsoka closed her eyes as she was blinded by the intensity of the light. When the light disappeared, she opened her eyes and saw a man standing in the cell. Now, that was very weird.

The man was clearly a Jedi since he wore Jedi like clothing, had a lightsaber on his belt and had a Force signature, which was very light in nature. Something familiar was about the person but Ahsoka did not know what was. The Jedi seemed to be in his mid forties, he had a beard and his presence itself made a comforting atmosphere.

"Hello, who are you and what did just happen?"

"I just traveled from the future to this point in time to help you."

"And your name is?"

"My name is Luke, that would be sufficient for now. I will reveal more about myself later but now we need to escape this place."

"How did you time traveled? I thought that was impossible!"

"Did Master Yoda not teach you that the Force can do many things?"

"Ok, so what is your plan? You want us two to just escape the layer of the second most powerful enemy of the Republic?"

"Yes"

"Good luck!"

"I would not be so pessimistic if I were you"

Luke pointed his hand towards the bars of the cell and they flew away from the frame. Ahsoka was free and she was very happy about that. The two then run away from the prison but soon unfortunately were stopped by the cyborg.

"Well, some Jedi did come to the rescue. I am surprised to see a random Jedi, since I expected to see Kenobi or Skywalker.

What an irony Luke thought after the cyborg told that. He activated his green blade and the two started the fight. Grievous activated all his four lightsabers and the Jedi got himself some problems but Luke knew that the cyborg stood no chance since Luke defeated more powerful enemies in his life.

Luke lifted Grievous and sent him flying away. After that he pointed his hand at Grievous and sent Force Lightning at the cyborg. The two were not expecting that and Grievous fell on the floor. By now he was much weakened and he clearly understood that with next attack would kill him.

"I want to know the man who defeated me, General Grievous, destroyer of so many Jedi!"

"Well, know that you were defeated by Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker." Saying this, Luke stabbed Grievous in the heart. The cyborg was finally dead.

"You are a Skywalker?" An unfortunate consequence of that phrase was that Ahsoka learned who her savior was.

"Yes and I am your Master's son. It is a long story. I came here to the past since you are a very important person to the Galaxy"

"Really!?"

"Yes, you don't know that yet but you trained me before after my first Master, Obi Wan was killed by the new Sith Lord. Darth Vader. Vader killed Dooku at the end of the Clone Wars and became the new apprentice to Darth Sidious. After that the Republic was turned into the Empire and the Jedi were killed. Only four survived but they all were either killed or died many years before the time I came from. Your Master was the last Jedi of the Old Order."

"Why am I important at all? I am not powerful!"

"Yet. You taught me ways of the Force after Obi Wan was killed and before I returned to study the Force with Master Yoda. Unfortunately you were killed by Darth Vader. I came here to train you so that you become a more powerful Jedi. Thanks to your teachings mostly I defeated Vader and the Emperor. Don't worry, we will change the future"

Ahsoka was out of words.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Cycle.

"I don't think that what you are saying is possible. And why did you come now, why not earlier since the Jedi could have prepared better?"

"Ahsoka, Force works in mysterious ways and it decides on its own liking. I came up with a theory of what is going on and we would need to change something."

"Alright, I think it would be something really unbelievable"

"You bet. This is my theory. There exists a loop, a paradox in time where I came from the future before and taught you everything I knew and believe me; a Jedi Grand Master knows a lot. Then I die somehow during Order 66 presumably and you survive. After that you find me, my younger version in this time; I bet I was not been born yet. You train me but then you are killed by Vader. Believe me, this is true, I saw it myself. I use your training and defeat both the Emperor and Darth Vader. Later, you are sent from the future to 36 BBY, 36 prior to battle of Yavin and Destruction of the Death Star. In three years Master Plo Koon finds you and brings you to the temple"

"Hold on, what do you mean sent from the future? I am not from the future"

"But you are. You and I are caught in the loop of that paradox and the cycle continues many times. I bet the Emperor knows about the cycle. There is one thing about time travel Ahsoka. It is possible to change minor bits in the past in order to have minor changes in the future but to change something big as preventing the Jedi Purge, well that is highly unlikely to be changed. However, hope exists and we need to use every single chance we get"

"Okay but you are saying there is a loop and that this situation happened before. That means that we all failed and the Empire rose every single time"

"Yes but it is possible to change the past very dramatically although how is a good question"

"I sense that you are not telling me something, Luke. Tell me"

"I don't think you could handle that"

"I am freaking padawan of the Chosen One! I fought Grievous and Ventress on my own and I bet I could handle the news."

"Well, don't tell me that you regretted it. Darth Vader is Anakin Skywalker and Emperor is Chancellor Palpatine."

"What? Wait a second, that means that Sky Guy…me… no! He will not kill me! He would never betray Jedi"

"Technically he did not kill you. You were captured and Emperor ordered Vader to kill you. He could not do it so some officer shot you."

"No, that cannot happen"

"Ahsoka, there is something else I need to tell you. I said you are from the future. I knew your parents. They were nice people and you liked them very much. Your mother died when you were couple days old and then you were sent back in time to fulfill the existing paradox. Your father, who is a good friend of mine, was devastated. Ahsoka have you ever wondered why you are as reckless as Anakin and why you also have emotional attachments? You two make quite a good pair. And have you wondered why you could last so well against all odds?"

"No. Please tell me!!" The little girl was very interested to know everything.

"Well, you see, your father is a very powerful Jedi. Force is strong in your family, Ahsoka. You are one of few Jedi ever existed who has a greater potential than Master Yoda although you do not know that yet"

"That is impossible, only Anakin is more powerful than Master Yoda"

"That is not true. The Force potential is roughly the same in families of Jedi."

"Yes, but there is only one name of off Jedi who is the most powerful one. Skywalker"

"Precisely. The Force is strong in me, in my father, in my sister, in my nephews and niece, in my son and in my granddaughter."

"What are you saying?"

"You are my granddaughter, Ahsoka. Your real name is Ahsoka Tano Skywalker."


End file.
